


Mutual

by EnEss_Caity



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnEss_Caity/pseuds/EnEss_Caity
Summary: Octavio hatches a plan late one night. Will his secret boyfriend take the 'bate? :)(Octavio's parts are mainly referred to as dick/cock)
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Mutual

2:24AM from: 💚Oct💚  
“Look over here”

It was late on the dropship, the roster of legends departing from one arena to the next. All cooped up together. But not together enough, in Octane‘s case. 

He watched Mirage’s phone buzz, blip, and glow bright with the text. The trickster had his nose in an old notebook, and barely tore himself away from it. _Cmon, Elliott_. When he finally checked his phone, Octavio saw the man chuckle tamely to himself. He looked over almost sarcastic and ready to make fun of the runner. But, well… then he saw the reason for the text. 

Octavio had sunk down in his chair. Enough to pull his shorts down. He sat there. Fingers trailing between his barely spread legs, teasing himself. He sucked his bottom lip in and gave a single head nod to Elliott. Then his fingers were lost between his lips, rounding his dick, inside himself. _Fuck_ , the way Elliott watched him, frozen, half-lided eyes scanning the compartments beside Octavio’s; one dark, the other occupied by a notorious insomniac. Elliott silently pleaded with his secret lover to be merciful. _No luck there, amor._

He stood up. Which Octavio noticed must be uncomfortable because of how his pants tented in the front. He didn't turn off the desk light, or put his research away. No. Elliott did nothing else but shuffle to the back corner of his room. There he leaned back, his lower half against the bookshelf. His new angle let him get a full view of his boyfriend, and he imagined, let Elliott hide somewhat successfully from Crypto and Caustic. 

_Oh ffffuck_. He thought when he’d built up some pressure on his clit- he’d been too distracted to notice his own hand’s pace. He doubled forward to stop himself from immediately finishing himself off. The whole point of this was to work Elliott up after all! Though he could go and go and go- He wanted Elliott to come with him. He looked back up to the trickster and watched him attempting to silently disrobe- all cute and fumbly and perfect. He’d finally succeeded in putting his dark jeans down juuust enough, and pulled his shirt up above his pecs. Octavio could (and would) ogle at him any day of the week- firm and thick, and fuzzy in all the right ways. And not to mention - Oh. Right. That.

Elliott’s hand moved slightly and allowed his cock to bob in front of him. He’d been made so hard in so little time. Octavio made a mental note to brag about that some other night. Now he just continued his mission. His hand perched and ready to rub his cock, but he waited. Waited for Elliott to gather some spit from his mouth and touch himself again. It was almost instant, Elliott’s entire face switched from nervous to pleasure-pained. As soon as his cock pushed through his fist, he bit down on his bottom lip. Octavio mimicked his motions, every bobbing of the trickster's hand made his move too. Elliott was trying his best to watch and keep a pace but- oh, he had to squint and turn his face upwards to keep his head on his shoulders. Octavio couldn’t deny himself that much longer, feeling Elliott’s eyes dragging from his puffy perfect cock to his half-exposed face and back down; it set his heart on fire. 

Then… Elliott stopped and fumbled to the bookcase behind himself. He picked up his phone and tucked it in between his shoulder and cheek. Then Octavio’s phone buzzed. 

Incoming Call:  
💛Elliotta💛

“You’re. So. In trouble.” Elliott’s whisper-quiet voice came through the phone and Octavio nearly dropped it. He managed to hold it up while he went back to the matter of his throbbing cock.

“I want you to come over here and fuck me.” Tav said as low as he could. Feeling it might be a little loud still, he tried again, barely able to hear himself this time, “I want everyone to see you walking over” 

“Don’t take that tone, baby. I could get a decoy to help me out just fine over here.” Elliott thought he could buy a few moments by lecturing the runner… but Tav was driven at the moment. 

“Oh so you want me to stop?” Octavio smirked and rolled his eyes when Elliott sputtered a desperate ‘no’. “It’s been so long, cariño. Like a whole day and a half!”

“When we get back to Solace- _god_ , when I get you home- I’m gonna spread you on my bed a-and…” Elliott trailed off when Octavio stroked himself again at those words, that promise. 

“And?” A whisper.

“Oh god Tav I’m … I’m close…” a plea.

“ _And_ ” He said a little louder, “c'mon say it.” His hand’s pace picked up with Elliott’s to let him know it was okay to let himself begin the end.

“Wanna make love to you." His voice was so sincere... "Wanna show you that you’re mine. And I’m-I’m yours -” Octavio dropped the phone from his ear, he was prepared for … nothing _that_ intimate. 

_Dios_ , the thought of Elliott’s apartment bathed in the afternoon sun, the two of them entangled in the sheets all day. Those soft kisses Elliott sometimes placed on his freckles. Those little massages he’d give to Octavio’s neck and shoulders. The contented way he looked at him when Octavio told him stories. His heart nearly exploded at the thought. 

“Elliott” he panted out softly, feeling all of his need, heat, and desire overflow. He came, stroking himself through the aftershocks until it was just too much. He looked up to see slack-jawed Elliott beet red and begging for release. Octavio nodded, finding it cute that Elliott almost asked for permission. He watched his hand pump shallowly at the head of his cock, and his entire body tense up. He’d leaned back on the bookcase and angled his slick cock expertly. When he came, it all spurted up and landed on his flushed chest, thick body hair. 

He shivered for a few moments and looked pleadingly at the runner. He said something into the phone. Oops. Octavio’s phone was sitting on his stomach. He picked it up to hear the tail end of “-nd Crypto probably has a video of that now.” Elliott quickly grabbed something to wipe himself off with. 

“I’ll buy it off him, amor.” Octavio said sleepily into the mic. “Who cares how much, I’d pay a fortune for porn that hot.” 

“Oh my go- Goodnight, Octavio.” Elliott said stone faced and dismissive. Even then a small smile escaped his false annoyance.

“ _Goodnight_ , Ell~ _!_.” Octavio said in a way that might as well have been a wolf whistle. 


End file.
